1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shake correction apparatus, an image pickup apparatus, and a method for controlling the shake correction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image pickup apparatus is known in which shift (optical axis shift) of the center of an image pickup element from an optical axis of an image pickup optical system is corrected by moving a shake correction lens (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-191181).
When the shake correction lens moves and thus the center of the lens shifts from the optical axis of the image pickup optical system, there is a reduction in optical performance (MTF: Modulation Transfer Function) of the image pickup optical system. However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-191181, a reduction in optical performance is not considered, so there is a possibility that when a large optical axis shift is corrected, optical performance will be greatly reduced.